Piece By Piece
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Kendall thinks she's found her family, then it all slips away from her again.
1. Dinner With The Fishers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

"So this is it?" Mrs. Fisher asked as she and her husband toured the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. They had always wanted to see it, considering their foster daughter owned and operated it herself, but never got the chance. Kendall had run from the family as soon as she was legally allowed to leave, distraught that the people she was slowly beginning to form a new family with rejected her for adoption. The Fishers had always wanted Kendall to be a part of their family, but tough times on their part meant adoption just wasn't ideal. Of course, Kendall couldn't understand at the time, so the Fishers opted to patiently wait for the day when she would come back to them. In the meantime, they knew they needed to give her her space. Showing up unannounced at her place of work would likely only push her further away.

Now that Kendall was back, her parents were eager to see just what she had gotten up to in the eight years she had been away.

"You've collected a lot of dinosaurs," Mr. Fisher pointed out before he offered his phone to his wife so she could take his picture. "Did you find all these yourself?"

"Many of them were discovered by my dig team," Kendall nodded. "But a lot were donations. It's very rare we find a complete fossil of a dinosaur, so we rely on donations of various bones to complete our collection. What we can't find, we fabricate."

"Read the diagrams, honey," Mrs. Fisher said and pointed to the posters in front of each exhibit, which explained not only the dinosaurs, but where they were discovered and which pieces were authentic bone and which were fillers.

"So, is Amber Beach full of fossils?"

"There's a pretty good supply of them," Kendall nodded her head. "But we send teams out across the country and sometimes overseas to do some searching. You never know what you're going to find and where. It's kind of like looking for anything tiny in a haystack."

"This is all very impressive. And you did all this yourself?" Mrs. Fisher asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Well, I've had some help on the business end, but this museum is... my baby, really."

"And just wait until you see the awesome plesiosaur!" Cammy announced as she raced over from the Dino Bite Cafe. She saw Kendall had finished up her tour with her foster parents and wanted to come over to meet them. She knew Kendall had only just been reunited with them, and that they seemed like good people. Cammy wanted to see where her mentor had come from. "Spoiler alert, it's not a dinosaur, but it's still cool."

"And who is this?" Mrs. Fisher asked, leaning over to get a good look at the little girl. Cammy smiled and offered her hand.

"Camille Holt. Kendall's little sister."

"Little sister?" Kendall frowned. Cammy looked up with a nod.

"What? It's easier than saying I'm your foster mentee from a foster mentorship program your employees came up with," Cammy turned to the Fishers. "My dad took off before I was born and my mother drank herself to death. Now I live with two foster parents and see Kendall after school two nights a week. And I'm eight. I like dinosaurs, flowers, rainbows and the Power Rangers!"

Cammy nudged Kendall with a smirk. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Um... Mr. and Mrs. Fisher, this is Cammy. The girl I was telling you about before," Kendall introduced them. "Cammy, I guess you already know these are my foster parents."

"Yeah, I know," Cammy smiled and looked up to the Fishers, "Thanks for looking after Kendall so well. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"You are just the sweetest thing," Mrs. Fisher smiled as she pinched Cammy's cheek. Cammy pretended to enjoy it only until Mrs. Fisher turned away. Then she frowned and rubbed the side of her face.

"It's great to see you opening up to someone, Kendall," Mr. Fisher said to his daughter. "I always knew you had this side to you. And it's going to make a world of a difference for you and for Cammy."

"It already is," Cammy said and put her arms around Kendall, "She's the best. She takes me on special tours, helps me with my homework and takes me to the park and stuff to play when my parents are too busy."

"I try to help out when I get the chance," Kendall shrugged. "If I can keep her from feeling as rejected as I did at her age... well, she's better off."

"Well, now that we're here," Mrs. Fisher said. "We were hoping to invite you and Cammy to dinner this weekend."

"Dinner?"

"Jeremy's coming in with his wife and daughter. She's about your age, Cammy. We hoped to get the family together."

"It's really no pressure," Mr. Fisher assured his daughter. "Jeremy's looking forward to seeing you again and it's not like there'll be much expected from you. Just show up, tell us more about what you've been up to lately and, you know, we'll take it from there."

"At your pace. Whenever you're ready," Mrs. Fisher added. "Though we were hoping you would be ready this weekend?"

"I... I guess I can try to make it," Kendall nodded. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just Cammy," Mr. Fisher said, then knelt before Cammy with a smile, "You'll love our granddaughter, Anna. She likes rainbows and flowers too."

"How does she feel about the Power Rangers? Because that's the deal breaker for me," Cammy said, then smirked. Kendall sighed and shook her head.

"Be nice..."

"I'm just saying," Cammy said.

"Anna's a little more into princesses than superheroes," Mr. Fisher admitted, "But I'm sure you two will be able to find common ground."

"Okay."

"You'll try," Kendall insisted to Cammy. "It'll be nice if you had a real friend your age to play with."

"But I have you and Chase and Koda and Shelby and Tyler and Riley!" Cammy said. "That's six whole friends."

"Who are all a decade older than you."

"Yeah, but Koda talks like he's four and Chase still acts like a little boy, so really..."

"Go play, Cammy," Kendall shook her head and gently pushed the little girl off to the cafe where the Rangers were waiting for her. Cammy went, and as she ran off, Mr. and Mrs. Fisher followed her with their gaze. They saw the five friends Cammy had mentioned and couldn't help but smile.

"Are those your friends?"

"Friends? Kind of. We work closely together."

"Kendall," Mr. Fisher sighed. "You can't tell Cammy she's got to work to make friends and then isolate yourself. Lead by example. Show her a family can be made. That's how this mentorship stuff works."

"They're the closest thing I have to family," Kendall admitted to her parents. "But... I'm not quite sure where I stand with them, yet. I'm not like Cammy. I don't have the same confidence she does when it comes to reaching out to people."

"Seems to me that kid's only confident because she knows she's got someone to fall back on if things get tough," Mr. Fisher smiled. "You know, that little girl really looks up to you. She really trusts you."

"I do my best to make sure she knows she can."

"There's nothing stopping you from being as free as her, you know," Mrs. Fisher said. "Look, we've got an extra space at dinner. Why don't you just approach one of your friends and see if they'd like you join you?"

"Just one?"

"Use us as an excuse," Mr. Fisher said. "If they get upset, say we've only got room for one."

"I..."

"Go on, Kendall. The worse that can happen is they all say no."

"And how is that supposed to help with my apprehension of rejection?"

"Just do it," her mother said and gently pushed her to the cafe. Kendall knew she had to do as she was told now and so nervously approached her friends. On the way over, she looked to each of them and tried to decide who would be the least likely to refuse her offer. She settled on Koda.

"My... uh... parents have an extra spot to dinner this weekend," she said to the blue Ranger. "Do you feel like... um... maybe joining?"

"Eat dinner with family?" Koda asked. Cammy grew excited.

"He gets to come too! Yes! We can play Purple Ranger rescues the princess from the evil cave man?"

"Evil?" Koda frowned and pointed to himself. "No. Gentle."

"It's just a game," Cammy shook her head. "Please, please come to dinner with us. Pretty please."

"Just Koda?" Tyler asked. "What about the rest of us?"

"Uh, there's only room for one more," Kendall said. "It's not that big of a house and my foster brother and his family are already coming."

"Please, Koda," Cammy continued to beg, though there was no need. Koda was eager to go and meet Kendall's family. He nodded his head.

"Must warn parents, I like lots of meat," he said. Kendall nodded.

"I'll make sure there's enough there for you," she said with a bit of a smile, then glanced over her shoulder to her parents, giving them the thumbs up to let them know their idea worked.


	2. Sibling Banter

"Suit is really necessary?" Koda said, pulling at his collar as he walked out from his bed chamber. Kendall shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Pants and a jacket is hardly a suit. And you look good."

"Hate pants," Koda frowned as he scratched his leg with his other foot. "And shoes... Ugh. Feel stupid. Miss freedom of fur."

"It's just for one night," Kendall told him, then offered him a bottle of wine. Koda looked to it curiously then tried to open it so he could drink, but Kendall stopped him.

"That's not for you, that's for the hosts."

"Hosts?"

"My parents. It's a host gift. To thank them for dinner."

"Oh," Koda nodded his head, then pointed to Cammy, "She bring host gift too?"

"She's eight," Kendall answered. "She just has to behave herself. Speaking of, no caveman habits. You're not just eating dinner with me, you're eating with my parents, their son and his family. They don't know you were frozen for ten thousand years. Do we need to go over how to use a fork and knife one more time?"

"Uh, no. Think I get it," Koda assured her. "Knife for cutting, fork bring food to mouth."

"And no burps."

"Aw..." Koda sighed. "But burps mean good food."

"Not tonight," Kendall shook her head. "Please, Koda, I'm trusting you with this."

Koda nodded, lightly touched Kendall's arms and smiled at her, "Koda will be on best behaviour tonight. Promise."

"Good," Kendall said. "Now, let's get in the car. Cammy, you ready?"

"Unfortunately," Cammy muttered as she tugged on the back of her dress. When her own foster parents had heard she had been invited to Kendall's family dinner, they made her wear her best clothes. Cammy hadn't been too happy about that, but didn't get much of a choice. Her parents wanted her to impress, and the dinner seemed to mean a lot to Kendall.

"Is the bow to tight?"

"Yes," Cammy nodded her head. Kendall knelt down and tried to adjust the bow. "But I've also got a wedgie!"

"Try wearing Ranger suits," Koda told her. "Miss time when underwear not needed."

"This just makes me miss pants," Cammy muttered. Koda looked to her hopefully.

"Oh, we trade..."

"No," Kendall sighed. "Please, you guys, I'm not comfortable either. Can we just get through the night being as grown up and as civil as possible?"

"Okay. We do our best," Koda promised for himself and Cammy, who after a little nudge, nodded along. Kendall sighed with relief, and then led the way upstairs and to her car. She prayed this would go well.

-Dino-Charge-

For as long as she had known him, Kendall knew Koda to be very sociable. Given his former lifestyle, that was a must. Being friendly with the other people in his tribe, and those outside, made it easier to trade for resources and food. People were also more likely to trust and protect those they liked over those who scared or intimidated them. So once Koda was introduced to Kendall's parents, her foster brother and his wife and daughter, he had no problem getting along with the room. He was telling jokes, playing around and seemed to be having a great time. Kendall was happy he was happy, but a little jealous he got on better with her family than she did.

So she turned her attention to Cammy, who, despite not seeing any similarities with Anna initially, was now enjoying a game with the little girl. They were close to the same age, which made getting along much easier. Kendall was also happy, and hoped maybe this could be a real friendship for Cammy outside of herself and the Rangers. But again, she was jealous. Cammy seemed to fit in better with the family than Kendall did.

"So, Kendall," Tracey, Kendall's sister in-law, turned the attention onto her, making Kendall a little nervous. "I was really impressed when Bella told me you owned the Dinosaur Museum in town. That's got to be exciting. I couldn't dream of having my own business, never mind a really successful museum like you."

 _It helps not having any family to think about,_ Kendall wanted to say, because it was true. Once she had fled from the Fishers she had only herself and her studies to think of. All her time could be devoted to earning her degrees and then getting the museum started. Owning a museum hadn't been her idea initially, but when she saw the building was available for rent, she purchased it to start storing her findings to study. Next thing she knew, people wanted to see what she had discovered, and they were willing to pay for it. In a matter of just a couple of years, she had the museum going. She worked day and night to get her business to the point it was now, and could only afford to do that because she had no one waiting for her at home.

"It's a lot of dedication," she said instead. "When I like something, I go after it."

"You know, my friend teaches the second grade here in town and her kids would just love to visit," Tracey said. "Is there any kind of group deal offered for classes?"

"Tracey?" Jeremy, Kendall's foster brother frowned. "She's back just for dinner and you're already working her for discounts?"

"Not discounts," Tracey shook her head. "Group prices. It would be a great end of the year field trip if it's not too costly for the parents."

"We've got great deals for tours with groups of twenty or more," Kendall said. "Just look it up on the website. All the information should be there."

"Yes, and book Koda," Koda added with a smirk. Tracey nodded her head.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Sorry about her," Jeremy said, shaking his head. "She's always looking for good deals and stuff. When we heard about the museum, I begged her not to bring it up."

"It's fine," Kendall shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I mind more business."

"Well, I think it's about time I get started on dinner," Mrs. Fisher said as she got up from the couch. She took away a few empty plates of the appetizers. "Jon, I could use a hand."

"Coming," Mr. Fisher said and followed his wife in. Tracey got up as well, offering her help, leaving Kendall, Koda, and Jeremy alone to talk.

"Pee," Koda suddenly announced and got up to look for the washroom. When he was gone, Jeremy looked to his sister.

"So why'd you leave?"

"You noticed, huh?" Kendall shrugged, trying to pass off her eight year absence as nothing. When she had been fostered by the Fishers, Jeremy had been a junior in high school. In the four years Kendall had lived with her parents, Jeremy had graduated and moved out to college. For two years, Kendall only saw him on holidays or for a couple weeks during the summer break. She had been surprised he recognized her and remembered her right away when she walked into the house.

"Notice when my little sister just up and leaves without a word for a decade? Yeah, hard not to. So what, my parents weren't good enough?"

 _That. Exactly that._ _Your_ _parents. This isn't my family!_

"It's not that," Kendall shook her head.

"It really hurt them, you know," Jeremy frowned. "They thought they had done something to hurt you."

"They were good."

"So then why leave?"

Kendall shrugged her shoulders. She knew exactly why she had taken off, but didn't feel comfortable discussing it with someone she barely knew.

"Come on, you've got to know," Jeremy frowned. "You're the one who took off. My parents did everything for you and..."

"I appreciate that."

"All they wanted was to make you feel at home, and you treated them like shit," Jeremy growled. "For some reason, they're willing to put that behind them. They're fine with letting you think everything was okay after you left, but it wasn't! They took you in, they looked after you when they didn't need to do a damn thing. And as soon as you got the chance, you bolted out of here, breaking their hearts."

"I..."

"You wanted so desperately for someone to love you, but it's not like you're making it easy," Jeremy said, then rolled his eyes, leaned back in the couch and took another sip of his beer. Kendall looked away from him, wiping her eyes. From what she remembered of him, Jeremy had always been protective of his family. He had stood up for her several times in school when she was the new girl, and even once claimed that if anyone had a problem with her, they could take it up with him. He still didn't know it, but Kendall had admired him for that, and still did.

Yet she had wronged his family. And she knew it. Her actions were part of the reason she had never looked back. She knew if she took off on this family, she could never see them again. They had done so much for her and she had given them nothing in return. While she had been happy her parents had opened their arms to her now, it seemed there was more brewing underneath.

"Still having hard time with toilets," Koda frowned as he walked back into the room. "Not comfortable to do business on."

"Man, you're hilarious," Jeremy chuckled, believing Koda to only be continuing the cave man joke that had come up earlier when Koda forget to help himself to the appetizers using the utensils provided. Koda didn't completely understand why Jeremy thought he was joking about the toilets now, but high fived him anyways before sitting down next to Kendall. He thought he'd see her smiling, to play off the toilet joke as just that, but instead he saw something else. His expression dropped.

"Kendall... you..."

"I just gave her a hard time," Jeremy shrugged. "Since my parents won't do it. After disappearing for eight years, she's earned it."

"Hard time?" Koda frowned. Kendall shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said, but knew her voice betrayed her. It wasn't enough for Jeremy to pick up, but Koda knew her better than that. He knew when something upset her. He turned back to Jeremy, growling lightly this time.

"What you mean hard time?"

"Koda, stop it," Kendall said. "He's right, okay."

"Dude, relax," Jeremy shrugged. "She walked out on our family and now is being welcomed back like some kind of princess. I'm just trying to figure out why she did it. My parents deserve better, you know."

"No one better than Kendall!" Koda shouted.

"Koda, calm down," Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled. "Jeremy's right, okay. Just leave it alone."

"Not right. Kendall good person. Deserves family."

"Koda..."

"Jeremy must apologize for hurting Kendall's feelings," Koda said.

"She's the one that took off," Jeremy frowned and pointed to Kendall. "She's the one that went AWoL for almost a decade. If anyone's got to apologize..."

Koda growled loudly and his muscles tensed up. Kendall knew this wasn't a good sign and grabbed him tightly by the arm.

"Maybe it's time we leave," she suggested and Koda quickly agreed.

"Not stay where not welcomed."

"Oh, dude, I didn't mean that," Jeremy frowned, but Koda had already heard enough as he walked to the front door, calling Cammy over and offering her her shoes.

"But we haven't eaten," Cammy frowned.

"Guys, come on," Jeremy said as he followed them over, "I was just giving you a hard time. You've been gone for eight years, Kendall..."

"She has reason," Koda spoke for her. Kendall shook her head and gave him her keys.

"Wait in the car, alright?"

"But..."

"Koda, do it," Kendall told him. Koda took the keys and grumbled as he walked off. Cammy followed him.

"Are we at least going to stop for food? Can I get the kids meals with the toys?"

Kendall closed the door behind them and then looked to her brother. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't mean you're not still part of my family. My parents want you back; that's up to them. I just... don't want you around for a little while and then have to pick up the pieces when you take off again."

" _Your_ parents rejected me," Kendall said. "At least that's how it felt. You know, they were given the option of adopting me and they denied it?"

"I..."

"I overheard them," Kendall said. "Your father told my social worker a definite no."

"That doesn't sound like them," Jeremy shook his head. "They always wanted a second kid. Something else must have been going on."

"Something else was. But do you think that mattered to me?" Kendall asked. "For all I knew, they didn't want to be my parents. No one wanted me. So yeah, I left. I don't like sticking around where I'm not wanted."

"Did you ever find out why they refused?"

"When I came back. I talked with them, Jeremy. I apologized. But I still feel like crap, and..."

"Kendall, I didn't mean..."

"You were right," Kendall said. "I'm not the easiest person to love. Everyone who was supposed to care for me left. And when I finally found people who wanted to stick by me, I ran. I make life hard on myself, and you made me realize that I've hurt really good people by doing that."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy whispered and opened his arms to hug Kendall. She pushed him away. Jeremy sighed. "Hey, look. I wasn't really trying to upset you. It's just... my parents really took it hard when you disappeared and I didn't... they don't deserve that again."

Jeremy gestured to the dining room, "Call your friends back, alright? Stay for dinner, if not for me, then for mom and dad. They were really looking forward to having everyone over."

"Koda's worked up," Kendall shrugged. "He's really protective. I'm worried if I let him back in..."

"Hey, I can protect myself," Jeremy chuckled. "Koda's not the only one with guns here."

Jeremy flexed his muscles, "I can still bench press two hundred pounds, you know. I can handle a guy like him."

Kendall chuckled. Koda lifted that much on days he wanted to work out but felt sluggish. When he was really worked up, she knew he had the strength to lift a car off the ground. Jeremy didn't know what he was talking about.

Then again, Koda was gentle at heart. Unless Jeremy posed an actual threat, the blue Ranger was unlikely to use his cave man strength.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. See if I can't calm him down a little."

Jeremy nodded, then just as Kendall was about to step out, he grabbed her arm, "And hey, I don't mean anything when I call them my parents. You know, I had them to myself for sixteen years before you showed up."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Anna doesn't know about the foster stuff. I just told her she was going to meet her aunt. Tracey knows, but only because the first time I brought you up, she asked why you hadn't met before. And my parents... uh, mom and dad, well, you're their daughter, as far as their concerned. I mean, look around. Your pictures are still everywhere."

"And need updating," Kendall said, picking one up. "I don't wear braces anymore."

"Tell me about it," Jeremy said and showed Kendall one of himself. "I look like a freaking pizza here, but mom won't take it down! There are so many better pictures of me now but..."

"Hold on to the memories," Jeremy and Kendall both said at once, then looked to each other with surprise. Jeremy smirked. "Guess you heard mom saying it a lot too."

"It irritated the hell out of me," Kendall nodded. "I don't exactly have a lot of good memories."

"Yeah, there are some she keeps bringing up that I'd like to forget. For example, pizza face."

Kendall smirked, then gestured to the door, "I'll get Koda and Cammy back inside."

"Yeah, go for it," Jeremy nodded. "I'll make sure dad doesn't take up all the potatoes. You know how much he loves them... um, right?"

"Who can forget?" Kendall chuckled.


	3. Bursting Bubbles

The day after her family dinner, Kendall was feeling... lighter. She wasn't sure what it was, exactly. She woke up feeling more refreshed and ready for the day. She had actually taken the time to prepare and eat her breakfast at home, rather than grab something for the road, and just felt better about herself all around than she could ever remember.

Dinner had gone well, but it wasn't the first to do so. She had to eat with a lot of important people in the early days of the museum and those had always gone well. Yet she never felt as good the following day as she did now.

"That's new," Shelby commented as Kendall walked past the Dino Bite. "Ms. Morgan... smiling?"

"Maybe a new dinosaur's been discovered again," Riley suggested. Tyler smirked.

"Maybe a new energem?"

"She'd have told us about that, wouldn't she?" Riley asked. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But it's got to be big if it's got Ms. Morgan smiling like that," Tyler said, then turned to Chase as the Black Ranger walked in. "Hey, have you see Ms. Morgan yet?"

"I just got in," Chase shook his head. "Why?"

"She seems... happy," Shelby gave a little frown. "Like... really happy."

"Maybe new energem happy," Tyler added. "Where's Koda? Maybe he'll know."

Just then, Koda came stumbling into the cafe, looking a little sick to his stomach. He grabbed his apron as he always did at the start of his shift, then had to double over for a second.

"You okay, big guy?" Tyler asked while Riley grabbed a bucket from the sink just in case Koda was sick. The blue Ranger frowned.

"Not sure," he answered. "Sleep like log. Wake up with sore head and angry belly."

"Whoa, and ridiculously bad breathe," Riley stretched his arms out, keeping the bucket close to Koda while also putting as much distance as possible between the cave man and his nose, "And that's saying something. Were you... drinking?"

"Uh, yes. Drink a lot," Koda nodded.

"He means alcohol, mate. Did it have a funny taste?" Chase asked with a little laugh. Koda nodded.

"Oh, yes. Taste very strong. But Kendall dad promise Koda get used to it, so kept drinking."

"Ms. Morgan let you drink?" Shelby asked while Riley put the bucket aside in favour of a glass of water for the blue Ranger. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Uh, Kendall was distracted," Koda said. "Fight with brother, then make up and talking all night about annoying parents."

"Ms. Morgan has a brother?"

"Yes," Koda nodded. He drank the water Riley offered him, but still felt sick. Tyler promised to make him something to eat, saying it would absorb the alcohol and make him feel better, while Shelby insisted Koda find somewhere to rest. It was clear he wasn't able to work. The other Rangers picked up the slack until noon, when Kendall came up from her lab to get a bite to eat. Chase caught her walking into the cafe and pulled her aside.

"You know Koda's hung over, right? What happened at that dinner?"

"He's... I thought he was acting a little strange," Kendall said, then was about to leave, "I'll go pick him up something from the pharmacy..."

"Kendall, he'll be fine. It was bound to happen eventually. Tyler fed him like twenty burgers, so he's still got an appetite. I'm just curious about how last night went. You usually watch Koda like a hawk when you take him out."

Kendall shrugged, then smiled, "Last night was... kind of fun, actually."

"Fun as in...?" Chase asked. "You and I probably have a different definition."

My parents seemed to like Koda. Cammy got along great with Anna and Jeremy seems pretty... good."

"Who is Jeremy?"

"My foster brother," Kendall said. "He was a couple of years older than me and left for college, so I didn't get to see him for very long. Turns out, he's pretty easy to talk to. Of course, we had a little disagreement at first, but once we talked it out... I think I like him, Chase."

"Oh, um..."

"As a friend," Kendall assured him, before the black Ranger thought she meant anything else. "I mean, my parents are great but... something with Jeremy just felt real."

"So that's why you're freaking the others out with that smile?" Chase chuckled. "Because you actually get along with your brother?"

"It's a bit of a weird feeling for me," Kendall said. "I was an only child. Jeremy was only around for two years, then we saw him for holidays. I didn't easily make friends and I'd shut my parents out. I don't know how to explain it, but last night, something just clicked."

"Alright, well, I'm happy for you, then," Chase shrugged his shoulders. Kendall gave him a little smile, then turned to the door.

"Just have the others make my usual. I'll be back in twenty minutes to pick it up. If Koda isn't feeling well because of me, getting him something to settle his stomach is the least I can do to make it up to him."

"Alright. I guess I'll just tell the others things went well, then," Chase said. Kendall nodded her head and then headed for the door. Chase watched her for a moment, then was about to get back to work when he saw a man walking in and cut her off. He glanced over, just to make sure everything was alright, when he noticed Kendall seemed to know this man. Curious, Chase watched as they interacted. Kendall seemed happy to see him, then it looked like she was trying to explain she just had to rush out for a bit. The man didn't seem to mind. His body language looked like he wasn't trying to stay long anyways. As he explained why to Kendall, Chase could see the rare smile slowly slipping off her face. The man reached over to touch her arm, but she pulled away from him and stormed out of the museum.

Chase clenched his fists. While seeing Kendall so happy had freaked him and the other Rangers out it had been refreshing. Whoever this guy was, he was bad news for bringing her down. Chase stepped out of the cafe, calling to the others that he was taking a lunch and went after the man as he walked out of the museum.

"Hey, you!" he called as he caught up to the man in the parking lot. "What'd you say to her?"

"Excuse me?" the man asked, turning around.

"Kendall," Chase said. "What'd you say?"

The man frowned, then pointed to his car, where a woman and a little girl were waiting for him inside. "Look, kid, I've got to head out before we hit traffic. So if you've got a problem with me..."

"What'd you say to Kendall?"

"Who are you?" the man asked, then shook his head, "Whatever, that doesn't matter. That's personal. Don't you have a job to do?"

"Jeremy, is everything okay?" the woman asked as she stepped out of the car. "We gotta get going."

"Coming, honey," Jeremy said, then turned around to open his car door. Chase shook his head.

"Wait, you're Kendall's brother?"

"What's it to you?" Jeremy asked. Chase uncurled his fists, then shrugged his shoulders.

"So... where exactly are you headed?"

"What?"

"I mean, where are you going?" Chase asked and pointed to the car. "Like, on a trip or..."

"Home," Jeremy said. "We were just in town for the weekend to visit my parents. Do you know Kendall or something?"

"She's a good friend of mine," Chase nodded. Jeremy relaxed a little, then looked to Chase sympathetically.

"Alright, then can you tell her she's welcome to head out our way anytime? I tried to let her know but... once she heard we lived out of state she kind of... well, you saw, I guess."

"How far out of state?" Chase asked, feeling his stomach starting to turn. Even Jeremy looked upset as he answered.

"We're flying out," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But we'll be back for Christmas this year... if that helps."

"I... I don't think it will," Chase sighed. Jeremy nodded his head.

"Yeah. Look, can you just... tell her I'm really sorry? She's got my phone number and email and... Just... well, I'm sorry."

Jeremy got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Chase watched him go with a shake of his head, then walked glumly back into the cafe. The others saw him and right away knew something was wrong.


	4. Hard Night

Kendall stood over her mother's grave. She hadn't visited since the burial. She had always been too angry with her mother to return. Yet right now, her anger towards her mother didn't seem to hurt her as much. Now, Kendall looked down at the grave and could only feel stupid.

"People break your heart," Kendall whispered with a little shake of the head. "Those were your dying words, huh?"

She remembered every time her mother had uttered those words. The divorce with her father had been a messy one. He had said and done things that had ruined her, and she had screamed and drove him off. In hindsight, they were both to blame, but Kendall always felt her mother got the bitter end of the deal. Her father was still alive, and while his life seemed rather pathetic in her eyes, at least he was still alive. Her mother had been left with a six year old and a wounded heart and never quite recovered. Her only advice to her little girl was to keep her heart away from everyone. So much so, an apology and those words were all she left in the suicide note.

Kendall had grown up trying to embrace her mother's words. She had shut everyone out of her life, no matter how much they tried to push back. Then she met Chase and Koda and was forced to work with them. Kendall always tried to keep the boys at arm's length, keeping a professional relationship, but eventually let her guard down. Koda was so innocent to the modern world; he wouldn't know how to break a heart if he tried. He was so sensitive and caring; Kendall couldn't help but let him in. Chase... he still baffled her. He drew her in, despite her reservations. Thanks to them, and the three other Rangers, she had started to see that maybe being a little less distant wasn't so bad.

She started to forget her mother's words and appreciate the comfort of having people she could count on. In a way, it made her happy to know she didn't need to face everything herself. And the more she relied on them to do their jobs, and the more they pushed to get to know her a little better, she more she let herself go.

Now, she was Cammy's big sister and frequently let her walls down around the little girl. She was back with her foster parents, who seemed to care for her more than anyone else she had met in her life. She had even reconnected with her foster brother, and over the course of a single meal felt a familial bond. They had talked about how annoying their parents could get. Like how when Mr. Fisher ate chips, the whole house could always hear him chew. Or how Mrs. Fisher, whenever she was nagging, would always start her sentences with, "Sweetheart, I know you hate when I remind you, but..."

Kendall felt a connection to her foster brother. It was one she hoped would grow the more time they spent together. She had been hoping, maybe, he would invite her to coffee, or ask for a tour of her museum. If she was lucky, maybe he would invite her to see one of Anna's school recitals. He could introduce her as his sister, or Anna's aunt, or even just his friend. Kendall didn't care. She just wanted to feel close to someone and thought, finally, she had a shot with her brother.

Yet the news that he was headed home, and that home was an airplane ride away, had crushed that hope. Jeremy wouldn't be around. If she wanted to hang out for coffee, she would have to book off an entire weekend, at least. And for the foreseeable future, that wasn't possible. Not with five energems still missing and Sledge, Fury, and their army attacking the planet every other day.

So, just like everyone else, Jeremy had let her down. He left her, just like her father and her mother.

"Good choice," she muttered to her mother's grave, then turned around and walked away.

-Dino-Charge-

The rest of the day went on without Kendall returning to the museum. The Rangers had been sure she would come back. She was so task-oriented, they were confident she would deal with this upset just like she did everything else: by immersing herself in her work. Shelby had even joked that maybe this was the push Kendall needed to find the next energem.

But Kendall never came back. By closing time, Tyler, Riley, and Shelby decided to call it a day. They were worried, but if Kendall wasn't at the lab, she was probably taking some time to be by herself at her apartment. Koda lived under the museum where she worked, so maybe she didn't want to talk with even him. They hoped they would see her in the morning.

Koda went back to his cave, and Chase followed. He hoped his friends were right, and Kendall would show up by morning. If she did, he wanted to be there for her. To let her know that her brother leaving wasn't the end of the world. She still had him and Koda and the other Rangers by her side, as well as her foster parents and Cammy. She wasn't alone. Not anymore.

Koda went to bed, but Chase in the lab. He sat in Kendall's chair, just so that, when she did come in, she would have to wake him up if she wanted to work. He did try to stay awake, but as the hours ticked by, he grew more and more tired. By early morning, he was fast asleep, and didn't wake up again until the other Rangers showed up for their shifts.

"I take it Ms. Morgan is a no-show," Shelby asked. Chase rubbed his eyes then looked around. Her computer and all the Ranger equipment was still where it was supposed to be. If Kendall had worked around him, she would have at least had to move her laptop. Chase sighed.

"I can check her apartment," he suggested. "My shift doesn't start until later anyways."

"Want someone to come with you?" Tyler asked, but Chase shook his head.

"Hey, it's hard enough to get Kendall to open up. Bringing the entire squad might not be a good idea."

"I talk to Kendall," Koda offered.

"Thanks, but I... I kind of want to do this alone," Chase said with a little shrug. "Besides, I actually saw it happen. She probably doesn't want you guys to know."

"Well, not showing up would let us know something was up. She'd have to expect us to be worried either way," Riley pointed out, but Chase shook his head again.

"I'll let you know if I need you, alright," he told them. "Just, let me talk with her first. If that doesn't work, you can try your hand."

Chase grabbed his bag and headed out. He drove quickly to Kendall's apartment and knocked on her door. He hoped for an answer, but received none. He knocked again. At the same time, her neighbour was stepping out of her apartment.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know if Kendall Morgan came home last night, would you?" Chase asked her. The neighbour shrugged.

"Don't think so, but I'm never sure. I don't know why she bothers with the place. She spends more time out than in."

"Okay, but last night," Chase asked. "I work with Kendall and she didn't show up after lunch. Did she come by here?"

"If she did, I didn't see or hear her," the neighbour said. "Sorry."

The neighbour then left to catch the elevator. Chase sighed, knocked one more time, but the considered it futile. He glanced up and down the hallway quickly, to be sure the neighbour and any others were gone before pulling out his Dino Com.

"Kendall? You there?"

No answer. Chase was starting to worry now. When he first became a Ranger, he had forgotten to take his communicator with him when he went skateboarding. A few Viviks attacked, leaving an inexperienced Koda shorthanded and quite bruised. When Chase later returned to the museum, Kendall had given him an earful about the importance of always having the communicator on hand and always responding to any call.

"Come on, Kendall. At least let me know you're okay and..."

"Is this thing on?" Kendall asked as her face appeared on the screen. It was a real close up shot, though First of her eye, then her mouth. Chase frowned.

"Kendall, you're there? Is everything okay?"

"Can you hear me?" she asked loudly. Chase winced, moving his communicator away slightly.

"Kendall, I can hear you fine. It's like a phone, remember. Just... talk normally."

He found it odd he had to explain how the communicators worked. She had built them. She had given him and the other Rangers a two hour lesson on how they worked. Something was wrong.

"Hey. I built this, you know," Kendall chided him and Chase noticed her slurring a little bit. "You don't need to tell me how this works."

"Are you... drunk?"

"Are you?" Kendall playfully shot back, then laughed loudly before hanging up. Chase shook his head, sighed, and then called back again. Kendall answered quickly this time, frowning when she saw him. "You again? Didn't I just talk to you?"

"Where are you?"

"Here," Kendall said and aimed the communicator at her feet. Chase rolled her eyes while she laughed again.

"Where is here?"

"It's where I am," Kendall giggled. "Okay, now my turn. Where are you?"

"Coming to get you."

"That's not a place. You lose, I win!" Kendall cried out happily then Chase saw her chug what was left of her drink. Chase pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kendall, where can I pick you up?"

"At my place."

"I'm at your place," Chase groaned. "I want to take you _back_ to your place."

"At least buy me dinner first, hot shot," Kendall smirked and winked. Chase sighed loudly.

"This is not flattering for you, Kendall. I'll track you down on the communicator. Just, whatever you do, keep it on you."

"I'll be _waiting_!" Kendall sung, and then hung up on him. Chase sighed again as he started to leave the building.

"This is a side of you I never thought I'd see."


	5. Harder Morning

"Whoo!" Kendall cried out as she stepped off the elevator and Chase had to pull her in the direction of her apartment. She swayed slightly, forcing the black Ranger to catch her before she tumbled to the ground. Chase groaned, finding himself holding up his mentor for the umpteenth time already since picking her up drunk from the park.

"Alright, we're almost there," he told her as he practically carried her over to her door, then had to search her pockets for the keys. Kendall giggled as he reached in.

"I guess we'll just skip the dinner then," she stroked his face playfully. Chase rolled his eyes, but managed to find her keys and get the door open. Kendall, seeing the inside of her apartment, finally stood on her own two feet and threw her hands up in the air. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Why don't you get changed?" Chase suggested. "I'll just get you a little something to eat and then put you to bed."

"Who can eat when you've got this view!" Kendall gasped as she stared out her apartment window. "Holy shit! A dinosaur museum! We should go!"

"That's your museum," Chase reminded her, shaking his head. He found some bread in her fridge and popped it into the toaster. It wouldn't be much, but it would at least get the process of soaking up the alcohol started. "You can go anytime you want. Except now. It's time for bed."

The toast popped. Chase lightly buttered it then set it on a plate, which he offered Kendall.

"Dinner after all," she smirked then suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Chase pushed her away.

"Whoa, okay, not too close," he reminded her. This wasn't the first time she had made a move, but hopefully it would be the last. "Eat your toast, then bedtime."

Kendall frowned, but took the toast then headed to her bedroom. Chase sighed loudly and left her for a minute in the hopes she would take advantage of the privacy to get changed into something a little more comfortable for bed. In the meantime, he searched her cabinets and drawers for pain killers. She was most likely going to have a wicked headache in the morning. Leaving the pills and a glass of water by the bed would at least make her difficult morning a little easier.

He had just found the pills when he heard a crash from her room. He rushed over to see if Kendall was hurt but ran into her in the hallway instead. She was running to the bathroom, her face as green as Riley's Ranger suit. Given how he had practically carried her home, he was surprised to see her moving so quickly on her own feet.

As soon as she was in the bathroom, he heard a heavy heave. He groaned again, "Dammit."

He followed her into the bathroom to find her puking. With a sigh, he knelt behind her, pulling back her hair gently.

"Seriously, how much did you drink?"

"I don't feel well," Kendall muttered, before throwing up again. Chase nodded his head.

"I know. This doesn't have anything to do with your brother moving away, does it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw you bumping into each other. Put the pieces together," Chase shrugged. Kendall heaved again. When she was done, she leaned back. Her eyes were full of fatigue. Chase helped her up, cleaned her off, then took her to bed. Once he tucked her in, he brought her something for her stomach, then set the pain killers by her bed, along with a glass of water. "For what it's worth," he added, "I'm sorry."

"It's what people do, Chase," Kendall muttered sleepily as she settled into bed. "They break your heart."

"Kendall, I..." Chase started to say, but Kendall was much too tired to listen. She had shut her eyes, and by now would be only seconds away from completely passing out. It was probably for the best, anyways. Chase had learned long ago words didn't mean much to Kendall.

He thought about leaving. Heading back to his apartment across town, hoping she would be alright by herself for the rest of the night. He assumed she would be late to work, if she decided to show up at all.

But he didn't leave. He couldn't be sure Kendall would be alright by herself. He also couldn't be sure she would be happy he had stayed the night, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He kept her bedroom door open as he snuck out of her room, just in case something happened in the middle of the night, then tip-toed over to the couch. He took off his hat, laid it on her coffee table, and then kicked off his shoes. He stretched out on her couch, finding it rather comfortable, and then grabbed the blanket she laid on the back.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall's alarm woke her up at the usual hour, but it was far too early for her liking this morning. Also, she found the music playing to be extra loud and extra irritating to the pounding headache she was sure was going to last her the whole day. As she rolled over to smash her alarm off, she noticed a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers by her bed.

She had practically devoted her life to working. That meant she rarely drank. When she did, it was often by herself so it was never very much. She had never been hung over before and really didn't like the feeling. She wasn't sure what kind of drunk she was, but she was also certain she wouldn't be the kind to plan ahead for the recovery the morning after.

Then it came back to her. Chase had called her, then picked her up and brought her home. Humiliation flooded her as she remembered faintly some of the things she had said and done in his presence.

She took the pills, then chugged her water before pulling herself out of bed. She wasn't feeling well at all, but she had to make it into work. She had missed half the day the day before. The Rangers would all wonder if she missed another.

"Morning," she heard as she stepped out of her room. She jumped about a foot in the air, which didn't help her headache or her aches. When the scare was over, she glared at Chase who was standing in her kitchen. But the glare only lasted about a second before she remembered what he had possibly witnessed the night before. Anger was now the look on her face and embarrassed was how she felt.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast," he gestured to the bowl in his hands. "You like pancakes, right? Figured I'd whip you up something to eat. Help with the hangover and all. Then I thought we'd swing by that awesome dinosaur museum you wanted to check out yesterday."

"That's not funny," Kendall growled and pointed to the door, "Get out."

"Relax, mate. I'm only teasing," he said. "What happened last night will never leave this apartment, I swear."

"You won't have a choice," Kendall threatened. "You utter a single word to anyone and..."

"Kendall, I swear, last night never happened," Chase poured some of the batter into the pan, then turned to his mentor, "But before we leave the apartment, do you want to talk about Jeremy?"

"No."

"You told me yesterday you felt a connection with him. I know he lives out of State. I know you won't see him as often as you'd like. That has to upset you."

"It's fine," Kendall said. Chase gave her a look, then shook his head.

"You were pissed last night," Chase told her. "And I do know you well enough to know that's not something you do when you're fine."

"I'm not allowed to let loose?"

"Alone?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Kendall, I'm not judging. I've done some stupid things too, believe it or not."

"I believe it," Kendall rolled her eyes. Chase flipped the first pancake.

"We all do stuff we're embarrassed about; especially when we get upset. But I'm sure, whatever you've got going on, talking about it is a lot less embarrassing than playing kiss the Kiwi."

Kendall winced. Chase nodded his head.

"Exactly," he offered her the first pancake. "Look, it's raw. If you want some time to sit on it, that's fine. But talk it out. To me, Koda, one of the others..."

"They can never know about last night."

"Then talk to me," Chase said. "What about tonight? We'll meet up here, a couple hours after work so the others don't get suspicious?"

"Chase..."

"Not everyone's going to let you down," Chase told her, then flashed her a confident smile. "I'll bring pizza."

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Kendall asked. Chase shook his head.

"Not much. I will show up. Talking about it is up to you, though," he finished making her the second pancake, then pointed to the bathroom. "I'll freshen up, then drive you into work. Then I'll do a couple of laps around the block. Gotta show up late, or the others will wonder."


	6. Some Good People

As Kendall made her way through the museum that morning, she was glad to see she wasn't getting much attention. It seemed limiting her contact with her employees to only what was necessary helped her out. No one thought differently of her heading straight into her office. Even the Rangers didn't try to push her to talk. It was a relief for her. She couldn't imagine dealing with work while her head was still pounding.

However, there was one person whom she couldn't slip past. A couple minutes after she got settled in her office, there was a knock at the door. Kendall knew it was Koda, so called for him to come in. He would worry about her. She couldn't ignore him.

"Everything is okay?" he asked as he stepped in, shutting the door. Kendall winced. Koda's increased strength meant he often slammed doors without meaning to. Normally she didn't mind, but with her headache she didn't appreciate the extra noise.

"I'm alright, Koda. I just... I had a rough night."

"Look sick," Koda told her. "Sure everything is okay?"

"I'm feeling a little like you were yesterday," Kendall shrugged. "It's nothing that won't pass. Right now, what I could really use is some peace and quiet."

"Got it," Koda nodded and was about to leave, but he stopped himself. He turned to Kendall. "We can talk about anything. Kendall knows that."

"I do. I just don't feel like talking about it."

"So something is bother Kendall?"

"I...yeah," Kendall sighed, realizing she had said just a bit too much to Koda. "There is something."

"And sure don't want talk about it?" Koda asked her. Kendall nodded.

"Right now, I'd rather just focus on work."

Koda gave a little nod to say he understood then stepped out of Kendall's office. He made his way over to the cafe where the others were waiting and Chase had just come in for his shift.

"Hey," Tyler called to the black Ranger, who tried to go straight to the kitchen without greeting anyone. "You find Ms. Morgan last night?"

Chase grabbed his apron and put his skateboard aside, then shrugged to his teammates. "She was at her place. Rough day. Just wanted to be alone."

He opted for the lie. Kendall was a private person. He doubted she would want the others knowing exactly how the night had gone. Chase trusted they wouldn't tease her for it, or give her a hard time. He knew they could be trusted. However, Kendall didn't. Chase respected that.

"Kendall say something is wrong," Koda told Chase, who nodded his head.

"Yeah. We've all got bad days. She'll come around."

"Anything Koda can do to help?" the blue Ranger asked hopefully. Chase smiled.

"Yeah. Take care of the museum. We've all got to make sure this place runs smoothly today so Kendall's got a bit of space to do whatever she needs to do."

"So we just leave her alone?" Shelby asked. "Ms. Morgan misses half a day of work, so we have to bust our butts to make up for it?"

"She took a sick day, mates," Chase rolled his eyes. "We all do it. It's no big deal."

"But Kendall say something..."

"Something happened and she's handling it," Chase promised Koda, giving him a little pat on the back. "Come on, you guys, this is Kendall we're talking about. When has she not had something under control?"

The Rangers looked to each other with little shrugs before they decided to drop the conversation and get back to serving the few customers they had in the morning hours. Meanwhile, just around the corner, Kendall was standing. She had overheard the Rangers talking after coming out of her office to explain she would be busy all day and didn't want anyone interrupting her. She had come out only seconds after Koda left, so heard everything Chase had said. Despite still feeling sick and her head pounding, she couldn't help but let a little smile out.

Chase was a goof. He had been since the moment Kendall met him. But he always meant well, especially when it came to his friends. He liked to do right by them and he loved to make them laugh. He had a story, about her, that would surely have them rolling on the floor with laughter. Kendall had done many embarrassing things while drunk which surely would have brightened up the Rangers' day. Yet, Chase made no mention of them, or the fact that Kendall had gone out to drink. He spared her dignity, assuring the others she was okay, while not letting them in on the details of what happened.

"Chase," she suddenly called, stepping out from behind the wall. When she got his attention, she waved him over, "A word, please."

"This is probably about being late, again," Chase said while he quickly removed his apron, then followed Kendall back to her office. She closed the door once they were inside. "This isn't actually about being late, is it? I told you I would do a couple of laps around the..."

"It's not. I just... I wanted to say thank you."

"For last night?"

"Well, yes," Kendall nodded as she realized she had yet to properly thank him for looking after her that night. "But... for this morning. For not telling the others... you know."

"That you drink? Kendall, you're raising a caveman. We all assume you drink," Chase teased her lightly. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"I don't want them finding out..."

"That goes without saying."

"Even Koda. He'll only worry and..."

"He's right to worry," Chase told her. "It bothers him when you're upset. He doesn't like it. You know he cares about you."

"Yes, I know. But he doesn't have to worry..."

"He does," Chase looked to Kendall with a smile, "And that's not a bad thing. I'm worried too. I'm worried you're going to let this thing with your brother ruin what you have with the rest of us. Koda and I especially."

"Why you two especially?"

"Because we're not trying to hurt you," Chase told her. "We're trying to help."

"What does that mean?"

"People don't always break your heart, Kendall. Some of us are good. Some of us don't intend on letting you down."

Kendall frowned, but Chase only smiled back and then shrugged his shoulders before he went back to work.


	7. Chase Tells On Kendall

Later that evening, Kendall was back in her apartment. She had finished her work day with very few people suspecting anything had happened to her the night before. Staying locked up in her office all day wasn't unusual. In fact, only the Rangers knew her well enough to get the idea that something was troubling her.

Yet, they hadn't bothered her all day. In fact, they let her spend her day alone in her office. Even Koda, who was caring to a fault with his friends, let Kendall take the time she needed, only checking up on her at the end of the day, when it was time to leave. It was at once comforting and unsettling. They gave her space, yet didn't seem to care enough to figure out what was wrong. Kendall didn't know whether to thank them or to feel hurt by their actions.

But Chase was coming over and he promised to bring dinner with him. He was a bit of a flake. The only reason he still had a job at the museum, despite being late for nearly every shift and doing just the bare minimum at work to keep from lawful termination was that he had a energem. And though Kendall was the leading expert on energems, in order for her research to be successful, she needed the owners of each gem to be near her so she could study them.

So the fact that he was a little late didn't bother Kendall, but it did get her feeling nervous. When he did eventually show up, as he always did, he would want to talk. She wanted to as well, but she didn't feel ready. She had a lot of emotions bubbling up inside of her that needed to come out, but she didn't want to vent and have Chase think of her as weak or stupid. Her fears and pain were her own, and while they made sense to her, they could be completely ridiculous to Chase.

And what if he laughed? Kendall couldn't take it if he laughed at her. Koda never laughed when she talked to him. Maybe she should have talked to Koda that morning when he offered. Then again, Koda wasn't likely to understand. He knew what losing family and friends felt like. He had lost his father at a young age and a few other members of his tribe. But this wasn't like death. Jeremy wasn't dead in any sense of the word. He just lived miles and miles away. Kendall couldn't go see him like she wanted. Koda wouldn't understand that. Anyone who left him and his tribe were likely dead. Back then, people really needed to stay together to survive. Anyone who drifted, unless they found a new tribe, likely died of hunger or were food for the closest predator.

So people never left. Koda had felt lost, but he had never been outright abandoned. When people left him, they had a pretty good reason for doing so. Kendall thought of her father and his reason for leaving: a failing marriage. Sure, it meant he would naturally want to keep his distance from his wife, but his daughter? There was no logical explanation for that. No reason that would allow Kendall to sleep peacefully knowing she had done nothing wrong.

Kendall thought of her mother's reason for leaving: depression. She hadn't been the same since she and Kendall's father started fighting. Their marriage ended horribly, with her husband just taking off one day and never coming back. She never quite bounced back from that one, and only managed to get as far as she did with her life by drinking. Kendall remembered finding empty bottles of wine everywhere around the house, all the time. There was so much, Kendall thought her mother needed to drink alcohol like she needed water. Eventually, it got to the point her mother couldn't take it anymore. She took her own life, overdosing on her antidepressants and letting herself slip away in the bathtub for her daughter to find.

Selfish, actually. Her mother's reason was selfishness. Kendall was still just a little girl. She still remembered the horror she felt when she found her mother, dead. She remembered the nightmares that came after it for years. Her mother's suicide was one thing, but taking her own life, knowing it would be her fourteen year old daughter who would be the first to find her... Kendall still couldn't understand the logic there, but to this day she would wake up in the middle of the night, crying out for her mother.

And now, Jeremy was gone. Her brother, who for some reason managed to form a near instant connection with her, had walked away from her. Kendall didn't know what about him made her feel at home, but she liked him. She liked how all those years ago he stood up for her against the other kids in school, and she liked how, when they were finally brought back together, he tried to be a part of her life. He stepped up as a brother. They teased their parents, they talked about memories they had from growing up in the same home. Kendall couldn't remember doing that since... ever!

Yet he was gone. Jeremy was out of the picture, at least until Christmas. But that was still so far away, and Kendall was sure there was an expiration date on friendship. She was sure, when she saw him again, they would be nothing but strangers. She would be alone again.

Kendall jumped at the sound of Chase knocking on her door. She recomposed herself before answering it. Chase walked into her apartment, carrying a box of pizza with a bright smile on her face.

"Are we ready?" he asked her. Kendall shrugged her shoulders and gulped. This was it.

"He left me."

"This had to do more than that," Chase pointed out. "I mean, you were pissed last night. You could barely stand up straight without my help. You don't just drink that much because someone left."

"People leave me," Kendall added. "No matter what I do, it seems, no one's going to stick around for long. Dad, mom, now Jeremy..."

"Whoa, Jeremy's not on the same level as your parents," Chase shook his head and took a big bite of pizza. "He just lives out of state."

"So then why would he..." Kendall shook her head. This was where it was going to sound completely ridiculous to Chase. "Why would he let what happened at dinner happen?"

"What happened at dinner?"

"We just... had a good time."

"Koda said there was a bit of fighting. He didn't get a good first impression of Jeremy."

"I walked out on my family," Kendall shrugged. "He had every right to be pissed off about that. And he was. But we... we talked it out. Then... I don't know, everything just clicked. We both remembered how loudly Mr. Fisher chewed, kind of fought over who would get the last bit of Mrs. Fisher's gravy and..."

"It felt like a real family?" Chase asked her. Kendall looked up, then shook her head, surprised Chase seemed to know what she meant.

"I..."

"Your brother's out of state. My mum's on the other side of the world," he reminded her. "Yet we call, video chat, and all sorts of stuff... But that's not what you want?" Chase asked when he saw none of his solutions seemed to make Kendall feel better. "You want a family?"

"I... I didn't think I wanted one before," Kendall shrugged. "I... I was better off without them. Dad left, mom killed herself and my foster parents didn't want to adopt me. But... something's changed."

"Cammy," Chase said. "You've been different since you met her. Softer, at least with her."

"I..."

"Cammy made you realize what you've always wanted."

Kendall rolled her eyes and turned away from Chase. Technically, he was right. Actually, he was spot on, but she didn't want him to know that. In fact, this was all getting a little too personal too fast. Chase seemed to understand and sympathize with every single point she was making, justifying her feelings even when she couldn't seem to do so herself. It scared her.

"You know what, never mind."

"No, Kendall, it's a good thing," Chase said as he approached her. He held out his hand to touch her arm, but she pulled away and pointed to the door. "Once you get this off your chest, you'll feel better. And then we can figure something out. A way for you to keep close to Jeremy, or find what you've been looking for without him or..."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Kendall frowned, unaware of who it could be. Chase seemed to grow excited as he walked over to answer it. When he opened the door, Kendall lost it.

"My mother?" she shouted, glaring angrily at Chase. "You called my mother over?"

"Kendall..."

"I thought she could help," Chase explained. Kendall growled and shook her head.

"This was personal!" she shouted. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Kendall, it's okay," Mrs. Fisher tried to assure her, but Kendall wouldn't have it. "I'm only here to help, not judge."

"I just, thought, if anyone..."

"Just get out. Both of you," Kendall said as she pointed to the door. Neither Chase nor her mother seemed to want to leave, so Kendall grabbed her jacket and stormed off.


	8. A Little Intervention

Kendall worked alone in her lab, despite the pleas from the others that she talk to them. She had run out of her apartment after Chase brought her foster mother over to take part in what was already a very nervous and private conversation. Just when she had started to feel like she could trust someone else with the confusing emotions she felt regularly, she had been proven wrong. Or right. She wasn't about to figure out whether or not she had been expecting this. However, her mother had prepared her for this day. People were going to hurt her.

But no more. She would share no more bonds with people. It was a lonely life, but it was better than having her heart repeatedly stomped on by the people she cared for most. She wouldn't have to worry of feelings of abandonment or shame or guilt or loss.

To keep from socializing with the Rangers, she focused on work. Right now, the gold and aqua energems were her only concern. Finding them and the person who possessed their powers was all she wanted to concentrate on. Once that was over, she would find the owners of the silver, graphite and purple energems.

Once that was over, and the energems were safe and Sledge, Fury, and their army were destroyed, Kendall would focus all her time on the museum. She would live by herself, spend her days by herself, and do nothing but work. Despite its frustrations, her work never had disappointed her.

"Ms. Morgan, it's been three days," Tyler pleaded with her. It seemed it was his break time, which meant it was his shift trying to get her to open it. For three days now the Rangers had tried to get her to talk about what had upset her. Yet she hadn't uttered a word outside of Ranger duties. "There's got to be something on your mind that you want to share?"

Kendall didn't respond in anyway except to move from her laptop to her scanner to analyse the results of her latest search.

"My mom can be a pain in the ass too, you know," he said, thinking it would help to share but it only worked Kendall up more. Now, not only had Chase included her mother in her business, but he had shared it with the entire team. Was nothing a secret anymore? "Always checking up on me, making sure I'm okay and eating well and... You know, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself. But that's what mothers do. They care and they worry and..."

Tyler could see he was getting nowhere and sighed loudly. "She's just being a mother. Isn't that what you've wanted all along? Family that cares about you? Friends that care about you? Chase was just doing what he thought would help."

Kendall still didn't respond. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Alright, the guy's an idiot," Tyler said, hoping maybe this would help Kendall open up. "He can't take basic instructions. You tell him one thing, and he's got to do the other."

Kendall turned her back to Tyler, then rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing and it wouldn't work. She also knew he had to be back to work in a couple of minutes. Even if he was wearing her down, he wouldn't have enough time to get her to speak again. She was stronger than that.

"You're relieved," she heard Chase's voice.

"I tried everything. She's not cracking."

"Yeah, I know. I've got something I can try that might work."

"Desperate times," Tyler seemed to agree, then headed up the elevator. Kendall wasn't sure why the Rangers kept sending Chase down. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Yet he was the one who turned up the most, and who tried the hardest not just to get her to talk, but to get her to laugh or smile. Once, he even tried making her cry. He wanted her to show emotion. He wanted her to feel something again. Even rage. But Kendall wouldn't do it. She wouldn't open up in anyway. It was just asking for another heartbreak if she did.

But then she heard a voice that changed everything.

"This stops now."

Kendall turned around and her eyes met with Cammy's. The little girl didn't seem happy in the slightest.

"The Rangers told me what you've been doing and I think it's stupid."

"Cammy..."

"So Chase told your mommy. Big deal," Cammy walked over to Kendall's work station and sat in her chair.

"It's more complicated than that," Kendall sighed, then glared at Chase to scold him for telling another person.

"He wanted to help. He explained everything to me. Maybe he was wrong, but my foster mom says you can't fault a guy with good intentions."

"You never know someone's intentions," Kendall said, lowering herself so she was level with the eight year old. "That's what's tricky. We can do anything, claiming we had the best of intentions. But there's no way to prove that's true."

"But Chase isn't a bad guy," Cammy shook her head. "You told me he was nice. So why don't you believe yourself?"

"Because I've been wrong about people before," Kendall said.

"So do you think you were wrong about me?" Cammy asked. Kendall sighed and looked to her sadly. Cammy nodded, "See, sometimes you're right! Right?"

"I've got to go," Kendall whispered as she packed her laptop in her bag. Cammy hopped off her seat.

"Where?"

"Out."

"It's Friday. We always hang out on Friday!"

"Not this Friday, Cam. You're welcome to stay at the museum. Have the guys give you a tour. Chase can take you to the movies."

"Come on, Kendall, you're being stupid," Cammy pouted. Kendall put her bag over her shoulder, then turned away from Cammy and Chase as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Come on! He just told your mother! You're the one who got all sucky face and got the others involved."

Kendall shook her head as she stormed out. Cammy sighed and turned to Chase.

"I made it worse, didn't I?"

"It's not your fault," he assured her, patting her softly on the back. "Kendall's just... stubborn."

"So, you do know that?" Cammy asked, looking up. Chase frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really thought she'd be happy you got her mother involved?"

"My mother knows just what to say when I'm feeling low," Chase shrugged. "Even from the other side of the world, one phone call will..."

"Yeah, my mommy kisses my booboos too," Cammy rolled her eyes. "But what do you call your mom?"

"Mum," Chase answered. Cammy nodded her head.

"I call mine Laila. Kendall calls hers Mrs. Fisher, only sometimes she calls her Bella. Do you see the difference?"

Chase sighed loudly, rubbing his face in his hands before he turned to Cammy, "You're a really smart kid, you know that?"

"I get by," Cammy shrugged. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Ask the others," Chase said as he shoved Cammy into the elevator. "I've got to find a way to make this right."

"Okay," Cammy said. "But you're the one that screwed it up in the first place!"


	9. Care and Concern

Chase followed Kendall out of the museum and saw her getting into her car. He had no idea where she could be headed so he wanted to stop her leaving. If she took off, he doubted he would be able to find her.

Kendall started to pull out of the parking lot. Chase knew to stop her, he needed to get in her way.

"Are you an idiot?" she shouted at him after having to slam the break to avoid running him over. "I could have killed you!"

"Severe injuries, likely," Chase shrugged. "Killed, I doubt it. I am a Ranger."

He was about to step to the side, intending on going to her door to talk to her without the windshield in the way, but when he saw she was ready to speed off as soon as he moved, he decided against it. Having a piece of glass between them was better than losing her.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Forget it, Chase."

"I will if you do," he said. Kendall turned her head away. Chase sighed and leaned against the car, pleading with her that she listen to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you or... whatever I did."

"Oh, great apology," she muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I don't get broken homes, alright. My parents were always there for me and I thought yours would do the same for you."

"My dad's a deadbeat and my mother's a dead alcoholic."

"I meant the parents that actually care about you," Chase said. "I just thought, maybe your mother could reassure you that you still had a family here, even without your brother or... I just... I feel better after talking to my mum, so I thought I'd try that with you. Obviously I screwed up."

Kendall got out of her car. If Chase wasn't going to let her drive off, she would attempt to get away on foot. But as she tried to pass him, the black Ranger grabbed her by the arm. When he pulled her back to keep her attention, he noticed her eyes were brimmed with tears. He exhaled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I messed up. I shouldn't have brought your mother... Mrs. Fisher, rather, into it. I crossed a line. I guess you're right. I guess, even if people don't mean it, they always end up hurting you anyways."

Chase let go of her arm, expecting Kendall to take off, but she didn't. Instead, she tensed up. But she didn't look like she was annoyed or angry. She looked like she was trying to keep from crumbling.

"I just wanted it so bad," she whispered. Chase nodded his head, then slowly pulled her into his arms for a soft hug.

"It doesn't have to be with Jeremy," he told her. Kendall buried her face in his chest and muttered something he could just barely make out.

"He was the closest I ever got."

"So we'll try again."

"I don't want to try again!" Kendall shouted and suddenly shoved Chase away. "I don't want to go through all this crap again! I don't want to wait for something that's never going to happen, or hope for someone who's never going to show up. I don't want to care about someone who doesn't give a damn about me!"

"So don't," Chase shrugged his shoulders. Kendall scoffed.

"Like it's that's easy."

"Kendall, I told your mother... Mrs. Fisher, that something upset you and she couldn't get to your place fast enough. She'd be at your side at a moment's notice, if you let her in."

Chase then pointed to the museum, "And us Rangers, we'd never let anything hurt you. Not monsters or people. Hell, you've got a caveman as a personal bodyguard. Koda would literally move mountains if he thought you needed it. And what about Cammy?"

"Don't..."

"That kid adores you. You've got someone as special as her in your life, and you really think you've got nothing real?"

Kendall hugged herself while turning slightly away from Chase. He stepped forward, touching her shoulder.

"Who needs Jeremy?" he told her. "You've got a father, a mother, four brothers and two sisters, if you just... try a little more. If you just give us all another shot. We may disappoint from time to time... maybe me especially, but it's never to hurt you and it's... it's just because we care."

Kendall gulped. Chase wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm really sorry about Jeremy. And I'm sorry I got your mother involved. But I... I really was just trying to help. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Please," Kendall rolled her eyes. "After what I did, you've got endless blackmail. I'm half considering giving you a raise just to shut you up..."

"Kendall, I'm not sharing the details of what happened," Chase shook his head. "I only told the others you had a rough night. And I just told your mother you weren't coping well with Jeremy leaving. No one besides me knows you were drunk. And no one's going to know what you did or said. I swear."

Kendall looked up, and saw in Chase's eyes that he was sincere. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because they don't need to know."

"I mean, why are you so willing to keep this all to yourself? I humiliated myself, Chase, and I've seen you and the others. You jump on chances like that..."

"Yeah, when it's funny," Chase said. "But you really worried me the other night. And if I'm honest... I was really scared."

Kendall looked up curiously. Chase gulped nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... I mean... I'd never seen you like that before and... You like staying sharp. And I know your mother was an alcoholic and it's... well, it's a slippery slope and... Well, I just... I didn't want to los... I just didn't want anything to happen to you, you know. I mean, where else are we going to find a scientist who knows as much about energems as you, who can look after Koda like you, run a museum and a cafe like you, and who can kick monster butt when she needs to. You're... pretty... uh... You're special."

Kendall smiled as she turned to look down at her feet. Chase also looked away nervously, then pointed to the museum.

"So, uh... what if we headed inside?" he asked. "Let the others know everything's handled. Um... if it is. It is, right? You... do you feel better?"

"A little," Kendall nodded. "Just... is what you said true?"

"Uh... which part?" Chase asked. "I mean, all of it is, of course. It's just that... Well, I'm kind of all over the place right now so I don't know what you mean specifically and..."

"Mrs. Fisher. My... well, mother. She really wanted to help?"

"Dropped everything," Chase nodded. "You landed on your feet, you know, with her. Them. Your parents, I mean. They seem to really care about you."

"Think she meant it?" Kendall asked. "When she said she wouldn't judge."

"We both meant it," Chase assured her. "Why? You... you want to talk with her?"

"I want to try... that thing you said," Kendall said. "When you said your mother always makes you feel better. Mrs... Bella helped me with Cammy and... maybe I can give her another go."

"Oh... okay," Chase nodded. "What do you want me to tell the others? They'll worry, you know, if you're not back."

"I'm taking a personal day," Kendall said. "But, let Koda know I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay. Will do," Chase stepped aside so Kendall could get back in her car. She gave him a little smile before she drove off. He watched her go until she disappeared down the street, then turned around to see his friends waiting by the museum entrance. They were too far to hear what was going on, much to Chase's relief, but it was obvious they picked up on something.

"Chase and Kendall sitting in a tree!" Cammy sang as she made her way over with the others. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up," Chase shook his head and lightly nudged her. "Haven't you ever seen a guy comfort his mate before?"

"So, that's all it was?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow. "You did all that, for someone who's _just_ a _mate?"_

"I'd do it for any of you," Chase nodded his head. Almost right away, Koda opened his arms.

"Could use hug, then."

"What?"

"Customer yell," Koda said. "Make Koda feel bad. So hug."

"Uh... you know, no offense, but your hugs are always a little... tight."

"He's a mate, isn't he?" Tyler said, grabbed Chase's arm to pull him in. "Come on, give the big guy one of those special hugs."

"It's actually more of a height thing," Chase explained as he slipped out of Tyler's grasp and just managed to stop the hug before it started. "I mean, Kendall's smaller, so it's easier. Koda's... well, hugging Koda's like hugging a tree. I can't get my arms around him the same way."

"So then hug me," Shelby teased. Chase smirked.

"For real?"

Shelby then frowned and shook her head. "On second thought, no."

"You can hug me," Cammy offered with a playful smirk. She opened her arms wide. "Go on. Hug me like you hugged your girlfriend."

"One, I'd rather avoid getting arrested," Chase said. "Two, she's not my girlfriend. Can you all just stop?"

"We'd love to," Tyler smirked.

"But we really don't want to," Riley finished with a grin. Chase sighed.

"For Kendall. She wouldn't like knowing you guys are talking about her like this behind her back."

"Oh, we're not implying anything about Kendall," Shelby said. "She doesn't have a romantic bone in her body."

"Hey," Cammy frowned. "She could too! She's going to get married and have babies and I'll be an auntie!"

"We're saying you've got the crush," Tyler continued, gently poking Chase in the chest.

"She's my boss and mentor. And it's like I told her, if anything happened to her, we'd be in trouble. I mean, who else knows how to track energems?"

"Whatever you say, hotshot," Riley said, patting Chase on the back. "Whatever you say."


End file.
